charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanta
Nanta was a demon seeking to create demonic footholds in the mortal world by taking over businesses. Her plans included replacing mortal infants with demonic doubles so they could grow up and take over the companies owned by their families. Her true goal was to conquer the economy to hurt mortals by taking their money, leading to chaos and despair. Nanta created her demonic doubles by infusing the blood of her targets with a demonic egg, thus essentially creating a demon in a mortal body. History Rod Dalvos At some point, Nanta kidnapped a boy named Rod Dalvos and replaced him with a demonic double so he could one day take over his family's company. When Billie Jenkins was looking for her sister in 2006, she went to see Rod, as his kidnapping was similar to Christy's, and learned he was a magical being. When Billie accidentally turned her parents into assassins through Projection, Nanta hired them to assassinate Rod's cousin so he could take over the company. While Billie and the Charmed Ones stopped this from happening, Rod shot his cousin and framed the Jenkins. However, Piper glamoured into Rod and confessed to the murder. With her plans ruined, Nanta then killed Rod and made it seem like a suicide before retreating. Victoria Wahlstrom Similar to her plans with Rod, Nanta kidnapped the mortal Victoria Wahlstrom and replaced her with a demonic double to take over the family company. However, Nanta felt that she had trouble controlling her demonic impulses and often had to clean up her messes, including the disappearances of several abused assistants. In 2029, Nanta was not pleased when Victoria ordered a hit on Theo Henson, son of her biggest rival, John Henson. She explained that Victora's actions had caused witches to become involved and she also feared repercussions from Henson himself. She ordered Victoria to stand down while she would clean up her mess as usual. When Penny and Theo set out to investigate the attack, Nanta used a tracking device to follow them. Once she returned to her lair, she discovered Bianca had broken into Wahlstrom International and ordered Victoria to send demons after her. Nanta later confronted Theo and Penny at Henson Holdings, along with her henchmen. She tried to have them killed, but Chris arrived to help his cousin. Nanta was able to escape, but not before fatally shooting John Henson. She then planned to use Victoria to lure the witches into a trap. Theo reached Victoria to get revenge, Nanta took him prisoner to use him as leverage. When the witches arrived, Victoria double-crossed her mentor, hoping to finally be free. She helped them disable the anti-teleportation spell, allowing the witches to surpise Nanta and defeat her demons. Nanta held Theo at gunpoint, though she was angered when Victoria arrived and attempted to shoot her. This allowed Chris to move her gun away, allowing Penny to vanquish her with a potion while Bianca held her down. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport through a shimmer in the air. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects or living beings from one location to another. *'Technopathy:' The ability to manipulate all forms of technology. Nanta could control the technology in her lair, including a screen she used to observe her replacements. Passive Powers *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. Nanta was immune to the powers of witches. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan. Nanta did not physically age over decades. Notes and Trivia * The myth of changeling probably was inspired by demons like Nanta. * Nanta did not use any offensive powers, prefering to rely on her gun and her minions. She also showed a preference for technology, unlike most demons. Appearances *Charmed, Season 8, "Mr. & Mrs. Witch" *Legacy 116: Birds of a Phoenix Feather Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Vanquished